


The Coming War

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, F/M, Help, M/M, OC, Story, battle is coming, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: Tensions are on the rise. With the return of the lost tribes and the tensions that had already existed on the island of Pantala, the original tribes are once again at odds. Many have begun preparing for war and it could be in the claws of a group of hybrids and dragonets on if the world will make it through the war, or if it will forever change into destruction.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun and moons worked together to bring harmony to the world. Currently, the sky was black, bright lights flickering in the expanse of night as the three moons casted their light onto the world below, and onto the very eggs that would change it for worse, or for better.

All eggs at the same time, each one would hatch differently but their destinies would intertwine. What eggs? Well look upon the world below and each one will shine just a bit brighter to show themselves to any eyes that know of them or know of their importance.

Deep within the rainforest, four eggs lay, one among the hatcheries, two hidden away in the forest, and one atop the trees. The one in the hatchery shone with silver but golds and yellow shot through the coloring, making it different than any of the others while the one hidden in the forest was silver, rainbow colors beginning to come to the surface. Another egg was perched upon a tree, the light of the moons casting patterns upon his black surface. The final two lay within the Nightwing tribes camp, save, one black and one shining with black and silvers.

Going south to the mud kingdom two more eggs are found, one among a clutch, its deep brown hue matching the mud around it, while the other was nestled by its mother and fathers bodies, a mudwing and a hivewing.

Next, the tides shift and the lights of the sea kingdom come to view and among them, five lights shone out, one egg of blue and black and another of blue and brown. The other three were that of golds and blues, blue and white, and then one of the darkest blue.

Between the Kingdoms of Mud and Sea, hidden away in cave with their father, another blue and brown egg shines out. The scene shifts and the mountains of the Sky Kingdom rise up and moving closer, the sight of a deep red egg catches the eye before suddenly the image changes to the Ice Kingdom and three more eggs are seen to draw attention, one of blue and red, one of white and black, and one shining with the traditional colors of an Icewing egg.

The vision of sand passes by and more lights shine out, one among the Royal Palace, another deep within the sand, it's surface gold and black.

Suddenly, the visions change, the world swells and the image blurs until another island entirely lays under the moons, the island of Pantala. Upon the lands, four lights shone out. One was inside the royal hatcheries and another clutched in its mother's talons as she flew. The other two were hidden away, one under the watch of its mother and his "father", as the secret of his true father was one that could lead to horror. The other was hidden was, behind a waterfall inside the Poison Jungle.

Many in number and set apart by rifts so wide and tensions so high, the group of dragonets must find each other, must support one another, and together they must heal the world and halt the coming war that is rising up, tensions flaring once more as The Lost Continent is brought back and the tensions among it as well.


	2. Chapter 1

The snow and ice mounted up, the temperature easily cold enough to kill most, except for the Icewings, and Frigidseeker. The dragonet was three years old, his size smaller than the average for his age. As he moved through the frozen terrain of the Icewing kingdom, his colors seemed to stand out. Black striked through on his back and tail, more of the colors sharpening the features on his neck and a blue/black covered the underside of his wings. White filled the areas in between, taking up most of his coloring and causing him to blend somewhat with his surroundings. Along his snout and tail, and then along his legs and shining in his eyes was a wintry blue, completing his look and making it all to obvious of which tribes he was descended.

"Mother, when will we make it out of the Ice Kingdom?" The dragon to which he spoke turned around, seeming to disappear into her surroundings as she stilled again, smiling at her son.

She was the most pure shade of white, highlights of blue striking through her wings, face, and tail, and her eyes shining a glittering black. Reflection, by all means, was a very beautiful Icewing.

"Soon dear. Once your wings are rested we can take to the air again." She said happily, worried for her son but knowing he was strong.

The two were on their way out the Ice Kingdom to find Eclipsesight, Frigidseeker's father. Shortly after his egg had been laid Eclipsesight had been framed for the murder of an Icewing and banished, Reflection staying behind to care for his egg. Now they were on their way to track him down, hoping to be a family again.

"Let's go then! My wings feel fine now!" He hopped once before quickly lifting into the air, his wings spreading out on either side of him and letting the blue/black hue beneath be seen better. "Come on mom!"

Reflection chuckled lightly below before following her son, her wings bigger and more than than his but just as powerful. "Follow me and stay close, we'll be getting near the border with the Sand Kingdom soon."

With that the two went quiet once more, gliding through the air easily as the temperature around them grew warmer with time. Finally, straight ahead, a glacial wall rose up, The Great Ice Cliff, enchanted to shoot spikes of ice at any that were not of Icewing blood unless they had one of the three enchanted bracelets that allowed passage of non Icewings.

"Are you sure the wall will let me pass?" Frigidseeker spoke up, his voice low and frightened at he looked at the rising wall of ice and snow.

"Yes, I'm sure it will. You may be half Nightwing, but you're also half Icewing. Anyone with strong Icewing blood can pass the wall, so you'll be fine dear." She looked back at him and gave a reassuring smile, which he returned.

Finally the two reached the wall and soared upward, following its curve as the gliding with the winds up and over the expanse, untouched by an enchantment just as Reflection had said would happen. Finally it lay before them, the desert, the Sand Kingdom. The sands rolled out in dunes, falling away into the horizon, heat waves blurring the sight.

"We'll ask around the Sand Kingdom first ok? Eclipsesight would have had to go through it first, as when he left it was in this direction." His mother's voice grew soft as she spoke of his father, like it normally did as she always fought away tears when he was brought up.

"Mother, we'll find him. I'm sure of it." Frigidseeker moved closer and leaned his body against hers, soon feeling her wings wrap around him.

"I know we will." She shook herself out, stretched her wings, and jumped off the edge of the ice wall, having landed when she had begun speaking, Frigidseeker following after her.

The two found an air current and took to it, letting it pull them through the sky and into the Kingdom of Sand, the heat growing steadily the further in they went. Frigidseeker and Reflection both watched the sands, looking for any signs of black or towns. As time passed and they adjusted to the heat, a building began to loom up out of the sand in front of them, the vast walls all to familiar to Reflection, though Frigidseeker didn't recognize the place.

"Come Frigidseeker, I believe we have a visit with Queen Thorn." Suddenly the white dragon angled her wings and was plummeting downward, Frigidseeker having to flap his wings harder to keep up with his mother.

Reflection opened her wings at the last moment, catching herself and landing gracefully on the sand inside the walls, a few Sandwings coming out into the area as they spotted her. One particular dragon moved toward her, a smile on her features as her. As Frigidseeker grew closer he saw she had pale yellow scales with black speckles along her wings and tail, and around her neck was a necklace of some kind. The dragon seemed to say something but Reflection held her talons, asking for silence as the Icewing turned and looked up at Frigidseeker.

The hybrid, wanting to make a showy entrance like his mother, bolted down much like his mother had but he opened his wings too late and took a bit of a tumble, landing with his wings sprawled out and his tail over his snout. "Oops. Sorry mom, I wanted to do what you did." He stood and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

Reflection chuckled lightly and moved over to him, brushing some sand from his snout. "It's alright dear, I'll teach the trick to you another time."

"Your son I assume?" A voice spoke up, the dragon that had approached them before.

"Yes, This is Frigidseeker. Frigidseeker, this is Queen Thorn." She introduced the two, sweeping one wing toward the Queen of Sandwings as she said her name.

Frgidseeker's eyes widened slightly and he took in a breath. "So, you're Queen Thorn? The mother of Sunny? The one who was chosen by The Eye of Onyx at the end of the War of Sandwing Succession?"

Queen Thorn let out a slight laugh, her eyes bright. "I'm guessing he's well versed in... what, everything?"

"I made sure he knew the history and the geographics of Pyrrhia before we set out." Reflection explained before turning to her son. "I met Thorn at the end of that war and she knew of your father."

At that Frigidseeker grew still, his eyes turning sad as he looked at her. "You... know my father? Do you know where he is?"

"I have an idea of sorts. He was seen in the town near here a few moons ago, perhaps someone there can point you in the right direction?" She then cleared her throat and called out. "Saguaro! Simmer!"

Two dragons approached out of the crowd, the Sandwings parting to let them through. One was a large, golden Sandwing with deep bronze hues along his spine and wings, a chain of gold coiled around his horns and neck. The other was smaller, having the bronze colors as the other but also being a very pale yellow with darker undertones and along his spine and sides were black diamond markings. He wore rubies embedded in his scales along his neck and under his eyes.

"This is Seguaro, my eldest son, and his first dragonet Simmer. There'll escort you to the town and help you find information." She nodded to them. Saguaro seemed as though he was about to protest but Thorn just smiled at him before speaking once more. "Aztec will be fine, she and the egg aren't going anywhere. I'll stay with her till you get back if that eases your mind."

"Thank you Thorn." He nodded before turning to the others. "Lets go." He shot off into to the sky, Simmer quickly following after. Frigidseeker waited a few moments, his mother having turned to Thorn.

"Simmer... he looks like Blister." Her voice was low and guarded.

"I am aware, but I have learned more than one time to not judge based on looks. Simmer is a very fast learner and is fiercely loyal, you don't need to worry. The throne is secure." Withthat Thorn turned and went back into her palace, most likely to find Aztec.

Reflection waited a few more moments before she took to the sky, Frigidseeker following after. They caught up to the two sandwings quickly and the four move toward the town, getting closer to the ground as it grew bigger in front of them. Finally they landed, Saguaro immediately moving into the streets with such confidence that others noticed him immediately and they parted for him.

Simmer followed after him, looking bored and almost mad at the way the others were treating him, the look of fear that flitted past their eyes when they spotted him.

Frigidseeker stayed close to his mother, though constant glares were shot at him as it was obvious what he was.

"What are you looking at? Do you have something against my son?" The spikes on Reflection's neck seemed to be taller as she turned to the crowd, catching the eyes of several that had been glaring. "If you have something against my son then say so, but I will not let anyone look at him with such hurtful gazes."

Before she could say anymore Saguaro was back at her side, putting one set of talons on her shoulder to calm her, knowing all too well the feeling. "Occupants of the Sand Kingdom, I am helping this Icewing and her son to find his father, a Nightwing by the name of Eclipsesight. Any information will be greatly appreciated." His voice was confident and rang through the crowds, immediately causing several to move forward. It was a set of dragonets, all matching in scale color and obviously sibling.

"Um, Prince Saguaro. I'm Luminance, these are my brothers. We were playing on the edge of town when we saw a Nightwing leave. I'm not sure if its the right one though."

Saguaro stepped aside now, allowing Reflection to approach the dragonet as she was the one who knew what he looked like.

"Hello Luminance, I'm going to tell you what Eclipsesight looks like so we can be sure it's the right Nightwing." At the dragonets nod a smile crossed her face and she seemed to zone out, her mind going to the past. "He's very large, with thin, long wings. His snout has some purple on it and he has dark blue hues on his legs, belly, and down his spines. He has white, teardrop markings by his eyes and one scar across his left shoulder.

"That's him! I remember seeing the scar, I wondered what had happened to him. Though he had more than that one it was the one that stood out the most."

Reflection came back to reality and stood, a joy filling her gaze as she looked around quickly. "Which way did he go? Where were you playing?"

Frigidseeker approached as well, his eyes soft. "Thank you Luminance, I won't forget you for helping us." He turned to his mother to calm her down while Saguaro talked to Luminance, getting the location and direction they were going.

Everyone parted as they passed, Frigidseeker waving bye to Luminance and her siblings as he followed his mother. Simmer was still quiet though was now walking beside the other, seeming guarded but not from Frigidseeker.

"Um, hi. Simmer right?" He smiled in a friendly manner. "Why was everyone staring at you?"

Simmer said nothing for a while, only looking at him out of the corner of his eye before a sigh escaped him. "It's because I look like Blister."

"Wait, Blister. You mean the sister of Burn and Blaze? The one that was killed by the Eye of Onyx when it was found because she tried to take it but there was an enchantment on it?"

"Yes, that Blister. She had the colors I do and the same black diamond markings. Since my coloring is similar people think of her they see me and they think I'll somehow be like her. I haven't ever really been allowed out of the palace because of it. I wish I had a way to prove to them that I'm good."

Frigidseeker was quiet for awhile, taking in the words until he finally just shrugged. "I don't think you're a bad dragon if that means anything."

Simmer looked at him again, this time fully taking in how he looked. "Heh, I don't think your too bad either. Who cares if you have roots in both tribes, there are lots of dragons who do."

Before Frigidseeker could ask him what he meant Saguaro had stopped, looking out over the sands at the edge of the town.

"Luminance said he headed that way. About an hour flight from here there's a cave. I hear someone lives there, maybe they saw him."

"Thank you Prince Saguaro, I'll be sure to send word if I find him, I promise." Reflection nodded to him in respect before turning to wait for her son.

Frigid was about to say bye to Simmer when the other

moved toward his father, his face stern but calm. "Father, perhaps they should have a guide? The sands can easily turn one around after all. I would like to go with them if that isn't an issue. Mother needs you since the need egg is close to hatching and this will be a good chance for me to see more of the kingdom."

Saguaro's face tightened slightly and the two just stared at each other, as if a million words were being said just through their eyes before finally Simmer smiled and Saguaro let out a sigh. "Perhaps you are right Simmer. Well, I will go back to the stronghold, tell your mother where you're at. Be safe, make sure you don't get lost." He hugged his son close, whispering something that Frigidseeker couldn't catch before flying away, leaving the three on the edge of the town.


	3. Chapter 2

The sands were turning, whirls being pulled into the air by breezes as the three moved along, their wings unhindered by the winds. The ground moved by quickly, a blur of gold, left to change and shift how it wished.

Frigidseeker moved slowly, his eyes searching for any signs of black or the cave they were headed to, but to no avail.

Talons left marks among the sand, only to be covered once more as a brisk wind flew by.

"Mom, how much further do you think?" He flapped his wings harder to catch up, not use to flying longer distances.

"Not long now. we should be getting close according to what Saguaro said."

No sooner than she spoke, Simmer began to descend, folding his wings in so he would fall faster until he finally began moving them once more, lowering himself down to the ground, Reflection not far behind.

Frigidseeker followed after, stretching his wings as he landed before looking around and spotting it, a cave a few feet away, the mouth yawning open like a beast.

As they moved into it, they could easily tell the place was well lived in, food and other necessities lay about while soft nests had been made, two by what Frigidseeker could see. The broken pieces of an egg lay next to one, making him wonder if there was a hatchling there though he did not see one.

"Looks like someone lives here." It was Simmer that spoke.

"There is someone, two of us actually." The voice was full of anger, having a slight feminine slide to it even with the growl that mixed in.

Frigidseeker turned quickly, extending his wings out and taking a defensive pose as he looked behind him at who had spoke.

On the other side of the cave, standing at a small opening to a tunnel he hadn't see before, was another dragon who looked not much younger than he was. Her head was shaped oddly for a sandwing, her ears shaped different as well. Her scales were mainly a dark bronze hue and the spine along her back was black, the fin like areas stopping now and then to be cut through with spikes instead. The underside of her wings were black with white specks throughout, much like a nightwings, and her eyes glittered red.

After looking her over fully Frigidseeker relaxed, surprised as he came to the realization that this was also a hybrid, like him.

"Hello, I am Simmer, son of Saguaro, son of Queen Thorn." Simmer moved toward her, stopping when she let out a growl. "We are looking for someone named Eclipsesight and my father said that you may be able to help us out?"

"Why do you want to see him?" The dragonet hissed, her wings fanning out more as she fought to make herself seem larger.

"We just need to see him, it is important." Simmer sat down, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. "These two here know him and have been looking for him."

The other looked at them, her red eyes narrowing lightly before suddenly they widened in surprise and her wings dropped. "You're... Reflection aren't you?" Her voice almost seemed pained.

The Icewing shifted lightly before nodding. "Yes, I am."

"I'm Heatwave, Eclipsesight will be back later, he went out to do some flying and stretch his wings. You can stay here for now but don't touch anything." She lashed her tail, which was vacant of a sandwing barb.

"I'm hungry though. can we at least have some food?" Frigidseeker spoke up, letting himself relax and he gave a small smile.

Heatwave looked him over for a bit, finally sighing and gesturing to the pile of food nearby. "Go ahead and have some, there's a pool of water through the tunnel I came through if you're thirsty." She then moved past them before settling down in the nest that had the eggshell by it, rolling part of the broken pieces around before a small smile drifted over her features.

Frigidseeker nodded his thanks and moved to the food, picking out a large cow and dragging it to his mother. "Come on mom, lets share."

Reflection chuckled lightly before tearing off a piece of the animal and chewing it slowly.

The day continued like that, small chats flitting between Reflection and Frigidseeker, Simmer and the nightwing/icewing hybrid playing games before ending up in a heap of wings and talons from tripping over the other.

Reflection, after a while, got Heatwave to start talking and soon a relaxed air set upon the cave, until finally the sound of wing beats could be heard beyond the mouth of the domain.

"He's back, just sit down, he'll come in once he stretches his wings." Heatwave yawned after the words were out, sitting up in her nest but not moving from it.

Reflection stiffened, her eyes darting to the entrance as she stood, wanting to rush out and see her love.

Frigidseeker was scared though, backing up until he had hidden himself behind a boulder so that he couldn't be seen.

Everything settled and then there he was, Eclipsesight. the large, night black dragon entered the cave, folding his wings in, the white star like markings disappearing against the black as he did so. Teardrop markings were by his eyes and he had purple hues along his snout and wings just like Reflection had said. His obsidian colored eyes looked over the cave, surprised at the sight of more dragons before they landed on Reflection and he went rigid.

"R-Reflection... it's you. It's really you right?" He seemed to be in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me." The white dragon rushed at him, barrelling into his chest and causing them to fall over, Eclipsesight wrapping his wings around her as they did. The two fell, laughing as they did and both began crying, happy to once again be near each other.

Frigidseeker watched from behind his rock, scared to come out, scared that his father wouldn't like him.

After a while of chatting and many more tears, Reflection and Eclipsesight got up, the Icewing looking around a bit.

"I have someone you should meet Eclipse, your son." She frowned lightly as she spotted Frigid's tail coming out from behind the boulder. "Come on Frigidseeker, it's all right."

Simmer had to drag the other out from behind the rock before Frigid would actually move on his own, his head down as he stepped up to his father.

"Eclipsesight, this is Frigidseeker, our son." Reflection smiled softly as she spoke.

"My son... I alway hoped I'd meet you, I never thought you both would come here." Eclipsesight suddenly picked up Frigid, pulling him into a hug.

Frigidseeker's anxiety suddenly fell away, all of his fears vanquished as he hugged his father back, beginning to also cry. "I've always wanted to meet you. I turned three and we decided to leave to find you, I'm so glad we did."

After a while Eclipsesight set don Frigidseeker before clearing his throat and moving to Heatwave, gesturing to her softly. "This is Heatwave, my daughter."

Frigidseeker felt everything fall away as his father spoke, feeling as though suddenly everything was wrong.

Reflection seemed to be feeling the same as her wings drooped and her eyes lit up with sadness and confusion.

"Reflection, let me explain, please." Eclipsesight saw her nod and so he sat down, beginning to tell about what had happened after being banished from the Icewing Kingdom. "After leaving I journeyed around for awhile, trying to heal my pain. In the end I decided to settle down in the Sand Kingdom so I would be as close to you as possible. On my way here I was attacked by some Icewings and injured. A group of Sandwings found me and healed me, though one of them, Sahara, fell in love with me and later told me of those feelings. I couldn't return them, as I could never love someone as much as I do you Reflection. She was content with that though and in the end convinced me to try and move on but I could never, no matter what. We ended up having an egg but shortly after that, a Sandwing named Boil tried to smash it. My father killed Boil's father and sister during the war and he wanted revenge. I was in town at that time and Sahara's sister saw the fight happening. She came and got me but by the time I got here Sahara was dying from Sandwing poison and Boil was going after the egg. I beat him back and he eventually left, I just didn't have it in me to kill him. Then Heatwave hatched and here we've been all this time. She wouldn't be much younger than Frigid is actually."

Reflection sat for a long time, taking in the information and letting herself process it, finally standing and moving to Heatwave after a while. "You never got the chance to have a mother, I'm sorry for that. If it means anything, I'm ready to accept you into our family, after all, you're Eclipsesight's daughter which makes you a child of me as well, blood or no blood."

Heatwave looked shocked, looking between Eclipsesight and Reflection softly before she smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you so much."

Frigidseeker moved to them now, crawling under his mother's wing. "I have a sister now!" He shouted happily, showing a toothy grin.


End file.
